1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wireless and long distance carriers, Internet service providers (ISPs), and information content delivery services/providers and long distance carriers. More particularly, it relates to location services for the wireless industry.
2. Background of Related Art
Location technology in a wireless world essentially is surveillance technology. When location technology is used to provide services other than emergency services it's necessary to allow the mobile subscriber to control to whom their location may be reported.
Currently, privacy solutions in a wireless carrier's network are based on the source of the information. For instance, one conventional solution provides a privacy profile evaluator wherein the wireless user may define the requesting sources to whom location information may be provided.
Other commercial privacy solutions either use a default “optout” technique (i.e., the subscriber's privacy info is disseminated unless explicitly denied to all requestors by the subscriber), or a default “opt-in” technique (i.e., the subscriber's privacy info is not disseminated unless explicitly allowed by the subscriber). Either option works well in some scenarios, but may become very cumbersome in other scenarios.
There is a need for a less cumbersome, more efficient and generally better privacy solution, particularly for location based applications.